A Plan Of Two
by SlytherinGreenMyFavoriteColor
Summary: Hey this is my first fan fic so heres the summary.Its Lily's and the marauder's 6th year at Hogwarts, And the 6th and 7th years get to have a dance, plus there will be Hogsmeade trips.Lily and James are Prefects, will they get closer? R&R PLEEEEEEEAAASSEE
1. Chapter 1

The Plan of two

chapter one: The Hogwarts Express

It was Lily's 6th year at Hogwarts, which meant it was also James' and his friends.

Lily was in a compartment with her friends, Holly and Dianne. Holly had long blond hair that went down to her hips and had just a little bit of waves at the end. Dianne had long silky black hair that came to her stomach. And of course Lily has long red hair. And in the Sixth year there was always a winter ball.

"I can't wait for the winter ball!" said Dianne happily

"Well who do you have your eyes on then Dianne." asked Holly with a smirk on her face.

"That, Holly is none of your business" Dianne told her "its not like you would tell me"

"Well I would if you told me!"

"GIRLS! We all know who you two like, except of course the guys" Lily interrupted their little 'argument' if you could call it that.

The girls blushed

"Well why don't you go with James, you know he would" said Dianne with her eyebrows raised

"Because he is arrogant, a git, and full of his self" said Lily like she had told them that a million times

Just then the marauders came through the door

"Speak of the devil" muttered Holly with a smirk

"Well hello my beautiful flower" said James taking a seat next to Lily

"First of all Potter, I'm not your flower, second get out of my face" snapped Lily

"Oh come on Lily, you know you fancy James secretly" Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows

"In his dreams, she hates him" Dianne told Sirius

"Don't be a party pooper" Sirius teased

"I'm not, I'm stating the obvious" Dianne argued

Lily watched her friend flirt with Sirius Black and rolled her eyes

"Then why isn't Lily objecting?" asked Sirius

"I don't know, why aren't you objecting?" asked Dianne

"Because I'm very amused watching you two" Lily smiled at her friend

"shut-up" blushed Dianne

Remus was leaning on a wall with his blond hair in his face watching his friends

"Moony back us up here" said Sirius

"Oh no, I'm not being brought into this" Remus shook his head

"Well Holly, back me up" Dianne told her

"Uh-uh, I've said it a million times, Lily should give him a chance, so I'm not picking sides" Holly shook her head also

"We are almost at Hogwarts and we have to change so if you don't mind _leave_" Lily told the boys

"Fine, fine, but dont forget Lily, me and you have prefect duties tonight" James winked at her

Lily rolled her eyes "how could i forget" she said sarcastically

The marauders walked out

"Dianne?"

"Yes Lily?"

"You flirt too much"

"Well its not my fault Sirius flirts back and I like him"

"Well don't keep your hopes up on a marauder" Lily informed her

"I know i know, they'll just get you in a broom closet and then dump you"

"Exactly"

"So you say" Holly and Dianne said at the same time

"Sirius maybe, but Remus is nice, cute ,and that long blond hair, and did I mention nice and cute?" asked Holly

"Yeah, Remus is nice I suppose, but you barely say a word to him" Lily told her

"I'm working on that, don't get your wand in a knot" Holly said nodding her head

"So let me guess what you two have on your to-do lists" said Lily "Get Remus and Sirius to go to the ball with you"

"You got it"

"Yep"

"Well good luck with that" said Lily

"Well what about you?" asked Holly

"don't worry about me, I'll probably just go and have a good time" said Lily putting on her robes like her friends

"Well it looks like were here, lets go" said Dianne jumping up and heading for the door

(A/N so what did you guys think, I just reread it and fixed all the errors. If you have any suggestions on a chapter or story I would be really happy if you told me! And if you want me to read any of your storys or give you suggestion I would be happy to help, I just don't read or write slash, if you ask me to read it I will, but I will not write it, well remember R&R!. I'll have another chapter up today!)


	2. Chapter 2

The three girls got off the Hogwarts Express and the only carriage they could find that they could all fit in was with no other then the marauders.

"Hello ladies, come have a seat" said Sirius showing them their seats

"Hello Sirius, Peter, Remus" said Lily forgetting James on purpose

"Hey, no hello for me?" asked James pretended to be hurt

"fine, Hello, Potter" said Lily with an annoyed look in her eyes

Holly rolled her eyes and took a seat beside Remus "think they'll ever at least be friends?" she whispered to him

Remus shrugged "only time will tell, but I have a feeling about this year"

"Yeah me too" Holly agreed "plus the Prefects have to open up the ball with the opening dance"

"Yeah I know, I'm sort of scared for James" Remus said with a smirk

Holly nodded her head in agreement

"Why Hello to you to Lily" said James politely

Lily rolled her eyes and went to take a seat but the only seat left was beside James

"Oh great." she muttered and took a seat

"So Lily, are you looking forward to the ball?" asked James trying to talk to her without her getting mad at him

"I suppose." said Lily forgetting who she was talking to for a moment

"You going with anyone yet?" asked James hesitating to ask her

Lily looked at him and shook her head

James nodded thinking it wasn't the right time to ask her, so they sat in silence

"So Sirius who are you taking to the ball?" asked Dianne sitting beside him

Sirius looked at her and shrugged "no one..._yet_" he said with a knowing smirk "you?"

"Nope, we haven't even got to school yet so you never know" she said smiling

"Yep you never now" echoed Sirius, 'why had his stomach just turned', he asked himself

The carriage stopped and they all got out and headed to the Great hall

"Man why cant we eat before the sorting?" whined Sirius "I'm _starving_!"

"You are always starving" said Remus "besides of we ate before the first years couldn't eat"

"That's their problem" said Sirius his stomach growling "do you have any chocolate frogs left over from the train moony?" he asked hopefully

Remus sighed and handed him a chocolate frog "here" he handed it to him

Sirius' eyes lit up and unwrapped it and stuffed it in his mouth

"umm, Sirius you have a little something, all over your face" laughed Dianne

Sirius blushed and took a napkin and wiped it off, wait Sirius Black blushing, thay can't be true

McGonagall took out a long scroll and began to call out names

"Bell, Rose" she called and a very young looking girl with golden brown hair stepped up

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled and everybody at the Gryffindor table cheered

"One down a hundred to go" muttered Sirius

"Oh quit whining Padfoot" said James talking for the first time since they got off the carriage

"But I'm _hungry_" he whined

"We all _are _Sirius" said James "you're not the only one"

"Snape, Serpent" said McGonagall looking at the first name weirdly

"hey I didn't know had a Snivellus baby brother" said Sirius laughing  
"yeah, Snape hates him" said Lily looking at the greasy haired 11 year old  
"how do you know?" asked James  
"oh i live next to him, unfortunately" sighed Lily  
"i thought you and him were friends?" asked Remus  
"we was until he started calling me a mudblood and making fun of me and my friends" explained Lily  
everybody nodded their head understanding

"guys I think its time to play a beginning of the year prank on Snivellus" whispered James to the marauders  
"yeah, I was just about to say the same thing" agreed Sirius  
"so what do you have in mind?" squeaked Peter for the first time since they got to Hogwarts  
"ok here is what I was thinking..." 

The sorting ended and Dumbledore stood up to give his speech  
"Welcome back our student, and welcome here our new" Dumbledore started his speech "First I would like to go over a few rules..."  
He explained about the Forbidden Forest and all the other rules and curfew like he did every year  
"So enjoy the year, especially seventh years, who we will miss" Dumbledore stated "And enjoy the feast" he finally finished and sat down

Everyone clapped and food appeared on their plates  
Sirius smiled brightly and piled food on his plates, as did the other marauders  
"The girls looked at them for a moment and started eating as well  
" o' at' re' ou' irls' oing' is' ning' " asked Sirius with his mouth full  
"pardon" the girls asked  
Sirius swallowed, "I said- what are you girls doing this evening?"  
"well I have prefect duties-" started Lily  
"no I mean after that" said Sirius taking another bite  
"nothing" the girls said at the same time  
the marauders smiled  
"well how about you sneak up to Hogsmeade for the first night at Hogwarts?" asked James  
The girls looked at each other  
"we do it every year" said Sirius "everybody goes to bed after the feast so they wont notice were gone"  
"we don't know-" said Holly  
"How would we sneak out without being seen?" asked Lily not liking the idea at all  
"We will tell you if you decide to go, please?" said James with puppy dog eyes  
Lily looked away "if you promise not to try anything with me" said Lily trying so hard not to look at his eyes  
"really?" asked James  
Lily sighed and nodded "so you want to girls?"  
They girls nodded "yeah sure"  
"cool" said Sirius and high-five James

The feast ended and everybody got up to go to the common room  
since James and Lily weren't heads until seventh year they went ahead to the common room  
They got to the portrait and Lily said "pear" and the fat lady opened  
"so when do your have till go patrol the halls?" asked Dianne  
"in about thirty minutes" said Lily sitting on the couch across from the fire place  
The boys went up to the dormitory to start to figure out how they were going to do the prank on Snape  
"So Lily, how come you haven't been an ass to James since we were on the train?" asked Dianne  
Lily shrugged "i don't know, I guess i just got tired of arguing with him"  
"so you are going to try to at least be his friend this year?" Holly asked Lily  
"what do you mean at least?" she asked  
"I didn't mean it like that" Holly lied "I just meant are you going to try to be his friend?"  
"well I'm tired of hating him, so I guess" Lily shrugged  
"but its you and James, we know you two are still going to bicker" Dianne said sitting in a chair that was closer to the fire  
"yeah I know, but I just think that...he would make a good friend" Lily said looking for the right words to say  
"ok well lets go up to out dorm and start unpacking" said Holly getting up  
They nodded and followed

"So James did you notice that Lily was actually acting like your friend today?" teased Sirius  
James shrugged and said "maybe." with a smirk  
"she's starting to warm up to ya Prongs" Sirius said unpacking his clothes  
"so what was that I saw with you and Dianne?" asked James with his eyebrows raised  
Sirius looked up immediately "Wh-what do you mean?" He stuttered  
James laughed "Padfoot, your stuttering"  
"so what" Sirius snapped  
"wow, no reason to get your wand in a knot" said James smiling "I just saw you two glancing at each other"  
"she was looking at me?" asked Sirius without realizing it and mentally kicked himself when he realized what he had said  
James laughed again and nodded "well i got to go, prefect duties, see you in a bit" he said and walked down the stairs

James walked down and saw Lily waiting for him and they walked out of the portrait  
"so how are we going to get out of Hogwarts without being caught?" Lily asked curiously  
"ok i said I would tell you, but you got to promise not to tell" James said looking at her  
Lily smiled and raised her right hand "I, Lily Evans, promise not to tell a soul" she joked  
James laughed "ok for Christmas in my first year my dad gave me his invisibility cloak" James explained  
"oh well that explains how you don't get caught" said Lily "that makes since"  
James nodded "and we also made this thing called the marauders map" he said "its a map of Hogwarts that shows where every student is"  
Lily looked up at him in shock "you mean it shows where every person is at Hogwarts at that time?"  
James nodded "remembered you promised not to tell"  
"yes I know, and I wont tell" said Lily truthfully "I'm just shocked, that's really advanced magic"  
James nodded "yeah it was really hard, but we finally got it done"  
Lily stopped and asked "do you have it with you?"  
James stopped as well "yeah" he said and took it out  
"good, our rounds can go faster with it" she explained  
"wow I never thought of that, damn I'm stupid" James said smiling  
Lily agreed "yes you are" she took it and opened it  
"its a blank piece of parchment" she said confused  
James took out his wand and pointed to it "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" and the map revealed itself  
Lily opened it and her eyes widened "wow, that's cool"  
James looked over her shoulder "well well well, look who we have out at this time at night" he said pointing to two name  
Lily smiled "well lets go" she said and they walked towards where the two names were since they were close

(A/N so what do ya think? I tried to make it longer then the last chapter! yay Lily and James are friends! I know its not how it really goes but i just like writing it better when there friends, but don't worry, they have a lot of arguments on the way! I am really proud of myself for this chapter, and you might not like it, so any suggestions or stories you want me to read just Review and tell me! R&R!!! I wont write another chapter until I get at least 4 reviews, or 2 weeks! now press the pretty little review button and type me a review...PLLLEEEAASSEE!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N hey everybody thanks for the reviews! I promised when i got 4 reviews i would update, i didnt know that would be in an hour! but i am updating now so thanks for the reviws! R&R)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters, I only own Holly ,Dianne, Serpent, and

Kacey ...It's a shame :(

James and Lily looked at the map and smiled, reached the empty classroom

They slowly opened the door without their wands lit and walked to a closet door

They opened it to see Snivellus and a girl they have never seen before but the map read Kacey

"well hello Snivellus, you haven't introduced us to your friend" said James smirking his prefect badge showing plainly for Snape to see

"what are you doing here Potter?!" asked Snape coldly

"prefect rounds" said Lily also smiling "and your out after hours"

"So what if we are, its none of your business mudblood" Snape said coolly

"well actually Snivellus it is" said Lily for the first time calling Severus Snivellus

"how is it any of your business you filthy mudblood" shot Kacey

"Leave her alone and DON'T call her that" said James in a threating voice

"aww sticking up for your MUDBLOOD girlfriend?" Snivellus asked smirking, of course the only reason he was sounding brave was because he had a girl in the closet for the first time ever.

"first off i am NOT his girlfriend" said Lily plainly" and second off..." Lily punched his square in the nose "don't call me a mudblood"

"wow Lily didn't know you had it in you" said James smiling "nice job" he added

Lily smiled "fifty points each from Slytherin and two months detention"

Kacey was helping Snape up and glared at Lily

"Come on Lily lets go" James said walking out with Lily beside him

"Damn Lily that was bloody brilliant" James said before they got to the Portrait

"thank you James" said Lily still smiling

They opened the Portrait to find Remus, Sirius, Dianne, and Holly waiting for them

"Hey where's Peter?" asked Lily

"Upstairs asleep" said Sirius "so what took you two so long?"

"Oh we just found a couple in a broom closet" Lily said still smiling

"And why are you smiling?" asked Sirius

"Oh it was who the couple was" James said nodding

"Ok then who was it?" asked Remus

"Snivellus actually had a girl in the closet with him" said Lily and James now laughing

"No way Snivellus?" asked Sirius laughing

Holly and Dianne had fell on the couch laughing

Thirty minutes later they were all under in invisibility cloak, which they enlarged, and walking across the grounds

"Ouch Holly, that was my foot" whispered Lily

"Sorry" she whispered back

"Who just touched me?" asked Sirius

"Sorry." Dianne whispered blushing

Sirius blushed as well, wow Sirius Black blushed twice in one day, a miracle!

"Come on its right up here" whispered James

They entered Hogsmeade and took the cloak off

"Whew, man even when that cloak is enlarged, its small" said Lily stretching

"Ok so where do you ladies want to go first?" asked Sirius

"How about the three broomsticks" suggested Dianne

"ok then, ladies first" Remus opened the door to the three broomsticks

The girls walked in and James and Sirius followed behind them

"Thanks Moony" said James smiling

"Yeah thanks" Sirius followed

They took a seat in the back booth

"We will go get the butterbeers, excuse us ladies" The guys got up and walked to the counter

"Sooo Sirius, I've seen you blush TWICE today" James teased

"shut-up" said Sirius taking two butterbeers

"Oh come on, you know you like Dianne" Remus said smiling also taking two butterbeers

"so what if I do?" Sirius said and walked off

James took two butterbeers and they walked to the booth

"Here are your butterbeers ladies" said James putting a butterbeer in front of Lily

Sirius put one in front of Dianne and Remus put one in front of Holly

"well don't just stand there, sit down" said Lily scooting over in her seat

James was closest to Lily so he took a seat beside her

Dianne and Holly were sitting across from each other so the scooted over for the boys to sot beside them

"So Sirius, have you found you a date yet?" asked Dianne when he took a seat beside her

"Well I have my eye on one girl but I haven't asked her yet" Sirius said taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"ohh, same with me, i like a guy, but I'm not sure if he will ask me" Dianne said also taking a sip of her butterbeer

"oh" said Sirius a little disappointment in his voice

Dianne caught it and smirked behind her butterbeer

"Man, those two are stupid" said Holly giggling at Sirius and Dianne

"Yeah I know, its actually funny" said Remus smiling

"Yeah, and James and Lily are actually getting along, its a miracle" said Holly laughing a little

"I told you I had a feeling about this year" said Remus taking a drink of his butterbeer

"What are you psychic?" teased Holly

"Maybe, maybe not" Remus teased back

Holly smiled and rolled her eyes

"man my friends are falling for the marauders" said Lily shaking her head

"and I think they're falling for them" said James nodding his head looking at their friends

Lily nodded "yeah I know"

They finished their butterbeers and walked out of the Three Broomsticks

"So are you ladies ready to go back to Hogwarts?" asked James

The girls yawned and nodded their heads "yeah" they mumbled

"ok well get under the cloak" he said taking the cloak out

They got under and walked to the castle

They said the password to the Fat Lady and went inside

They took the cloak off

They girls fell on the couch

"Come on girls we can't carry you up to the girls dormitory, you got to get up" said James

"Please" they mumbled

"You know we cant go up there" said James shaking them a little to keep them awake

"Liar" mumbled Lily

They rolled their eyes "fine.." they mumbled and picked them up

Sirius took his wand out and touched the bricks in a pattern and the stairs glowed for a second

They walked up the stairs and put the girls in their beds

"Good night ladies" the guys smiled and walked downstairs and up to their dormitories

They went to sleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows

A/N: Hey guys sorry this chapter isn't that long…..hIts only two and a half pages ...but I wrote this and I hope u like it... this time I'm going for at least 5 reviews!! So remember REVIEW! R&R


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey guys sorry it took me soo long to update, thankies to all the reviews!! I've been reading alot of stories lately, mostly J/L...like i said before though, if you want me to read any of your stories just tell me and i will, and if you want to give me any ideas for a chapter, i will be very grateful for you to tell me, so thanks for reading, and if you read dont forget to review!!!

Lily woke up the next morning with Holly shaking her awake.

"Hmmm" she mumbled

"Get up Lily, we have to go to the great hall, the marauders are waiting for us" Holly said shaking her a little more

Lily sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning "ok ok, m' up"

"Ok well go take a quick shower, we'll meet you downstairs" Holly informed her and walked down stairs

Lily nodded and got her robes and went to the shower

Lily walked down stairs, her long red hair flowing behind her back below her waist

James was sitting on the couch reading a quidditch magazine and he saw her and smiled

"Finally. Lily that took you forever" Dianne whined "I'm starving!"

Lily just smiled at her and plopped down in a seat beside James

James was still smiling at her not noticing

Lily blushed "James you're drooling" she teased

James caught himself and got up "i-i was jus-" he stuttered "lets go." he finally said

Lily smirked _he's cute when he does that_ she thought to herself _no wait, you don't like him Lily, don't even think about it, he's just a good friend_ she agreed with herself

_Merlin she looks gorgeous today_ James smiled to himself and looked over to his friends walking down the corridor stairs going to the Great Hall

Remus and Holly were talking to each other and had a little blush here and there

Holly laughed at something Remus said and he smiled

Sirius was teasing Dianne about something that made her giggle and blush

"So how long do you think it will be until Sirius and Dianne go out?" Lily asked James

James smirked "hmmm, i give it about...a week, three at the most"

"Oh really?" she asked curiously he nodded and she asked "why do you think that?"

"Eh, just a guess" he shrugged

"Do you think the same with Holly and Remus?" Lily asked

James shrugged "for them two I have no idea, Dianne and Sirius are not at all shy, but Holly and Remus..." he said

"Yeah I know, they are so much alike its scary" Lily said "all of them, they are born to be with each other"

James took the urge to ask her about him and her but he put it in the back of his head, he had just got on friend stats with her, he didn't want to scare her away.

Lily was surprised when he didn't flirt with her making that comment but nodded her head in approval

_He's changed_ she thought to herself _Some miracle has made him nice today and not arrogent, for now..._

They got to the Great Hall and sat down

Dumbledore made his usual good morning speech and then the food appeared on their plates

"FINALLY!" both Sirius and Dianne exclaimed

Lily chuckled at her friends stuffing their face, well the marauders and Dianne anyway

James was eating a leg of chicken when he noticed Lily was eating much

"Lily, what's the matter, why aren't you eating?" he asked curiously with concern

Lily smiled at him for concerning "I don't know, I'm just not hungry"

"Well you need to eat something, if you get any skinnier you'll be a twig" he teased

Lily smiled and put more food on her plate "happy?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him

"I will when I see you eat it" he said with a satisfied smile

Lily rolled her eyes and started eating, some she had to actually force herself to eat

_Why does my stomach feel like I'm going to throw up?_ She asked herself (A/N and please no one think she's pregnant, she's NOT)

Lily picked at her food a little and caught James' eye, her stomach did a huge summer Sault

_Oh no, that is not it, its probably because its almost time for my period, I do NOT like James Potter_ she scolded herself (A/N sorry if that's a little to much info, but I think you get that's not why -wink wink-)

They finished their food, Sirius burping loudly showing he was full

James laughed "Sirius that's disgusting!" James exclaimed still laughing

"Hey better out then in" he joked

"Ok well we don't get our schedules until tomorrow, so what do you guys wanna do?" James asked generally to the marauders and the girls

"Hmm...I have an idea, what about that place we found at the end of the school year last year?" asked Sirius

"You mean by the-" James asked

"Yeah" Sirius said, it was like they were reading minds

"Perfect!" said James

"Okay that was scary" said Dianne with her eyebrows raised

"What my handsomeness?" Sirius joked

Dianne rolled her eyes but in her head she agreed "no, how did you two finish each others sentence?"

"ohh, that, I dunno, i guess we've just spent so much time together we know what the other is talking about" Sirius shrugged

"Yeah, you started living with James last summer didn't you?" asked Lily

"Well, yeah, but I practically lived with him before" Sirius nodded

Lily nodded understanding and finished her pumpkin juice

"Ok so where are you taking us?" asked Holly

"surprise." said Remus plainly

"aww come on tell me" urged Holly

"You'll have to come to find out" Remus said to her smirking

The girls rolled their eyes and got up and followed the marauders

They walked down a corridor and got to a portrait of a woman they had never seen before.

She was a hefty woman; she had a blue dress on

"Password?" she asked in a deep voice

"Chops and gravy" said James

The portrait swung open and they walked into it finding themselves in a beautiful garden

Lily stopped in her tracks and was speechless

Holly was walking beside Remus with her mouth opened "wow" was all she could say

Remus smiled to her satisfaction

Dianne was looking at the flowers then looked up at the ceiling that had the biggest chandelier she had ever seen

"This place is gorgeous!" she exclaimed

"Glad you like it" said Sirius and he picked a pink rose "for you miss" he said handing it to her

Dianne sniffed it and smiled "thank you kind sir"

"Lily, are you going to be able to talk" James teased

Lily finally found her voice "James this place is beautiful!" she exclaimed

James smiled "thought you'd like it" said James

"James how couldn't I like it!" said Lily "this was very nice of all of you to show us this place" she thanked

"No problem" He said lamely

Lily gave him a friendly hug and blushed "I'm sorry." she said

James looked confused "for what?" he asked

"For being so mean to you all these years" she said and looked at the floor

"Do you actually think I would be mad about that?" he asked smiling

Lily simply shrugged

"Lily have I ever been mad at you before?" James asked

Lily looked up, thinking, "Whoa, I guess not" she said with a chuckle

Lily hadn't noticed her was still hugging James

James smiled at her, he still thought it was too soon to make a move, but it was such a perfect moment

Lilt caught herself still hugging James and pulled away immediately "sorry." she muttered blushing _That just felt to right_ she thought _Ohh why does he have to be so cute_ Lily argued with herself

Remus was smiling and talking to Holly

"So Holly, have you seen anybody to go to the ball with?" asked Remus blushing

"Well there is this one guy, he's nice and sweet, but he just doesn't seem to notice me" Holly giggled trying not to make it obvious "and cute" she added

Remus was wondering who it was "will you tell me?" he asked

Holly smiled "maybe, but not right now, what about you?" she asked

"Well, the girl i like is in our year and in Gryffindor" said Remus

"Well that narrows it down" said Holly sarcastically

Remus chuckled "I'll tell you who I like when you tell me who you like" said Remus matter-of-factly

"Ok then" said Holly "I like...Severus Snape" said Holly jokingly

Remus rolled his eyes "ha-ha verrry funny"

Holly smirked "ok I told you, now you tell me"

"You didn't tell me the truth" said Remus

"Hey you didn't say I couldn't lie" said Holly smiling

Remus smiled "well I'm still not telling you"

Holly frowned "fine." she said stubbornly

Remus blushed

"Ohh come on tell me" Holly begged

"Why do you want to know so bad?" asked Remus curiously and teasing at the same time

"Just...curious" said Holly looking at him out of the corner of her eyes

"Sureee" Remus teased

"Oh you are such a marauder" she teased back crossing her arms

Remus smiled "I know"

Holly rolled her eyes

"So Dianne, do you have a date to the dance?" asked Sirius curiously

"Sirius, the dance is four months away" said Dianne looking at him

"Yeah, but I thought girls liked to get dates in advance" said Sirius smirking

"Well what about you, I'm sure the one and only Sirius black has a date" said Dianne knowingly

"Actually no...the girl I like is very mysterious, I have no idea how she feels" said Sirius searching Dianne's eyes

Dianne smiled searching his eyes as well "Sirius?" asked Dianne

"Hmm?" he answered

"Who do you like?" she asked

"You tell me first" said Sirius smiling at her

"Well I don't know about that" said Dianne "lets see, he's in Gryffindor, our year, and is one of my best friends"

"Well that sort of narrows it down" Sirius said with hope in his eyes

Dianne smiled searching his eyes and saw hope

Sirius was looking in her eyes and had to stop himself then and there to not kiss her...he wanted to so bad, if it was any other girl he would have already kissed her, but Dianne was different, she gave him a thrill in his stomach that no other girl had ever had

"Come on lets walk around" said Dianne linking her arm with his, they had been standing there, which seemed like to them for eternity, but was only five minutes

James looked at the clock

"Do you think its time to go?" James asked Lily

"Sure, should we disturb the other?" asked Lily

"Nah, they looked preoccupied at the moment, look at them" James said mostly talking about Dianne and Sirius

Lily giggled "since when is Sirius shy?" she asked James

"I dunno, maybe since he fell in love" he said dramatically, but not really joking

Lily giggled

"So do you want to go for a walk by the lake?" asked James

Lily thought for a minute "sure" she said simply and they headed out the door leaving her friends, without them even noticing they were gone

A/N: OMG I wanted to go on with this chapter but had to stop myself, the funny thing is I didn't plan out this chapter it sort of came to me as I wrote, but I hope you like it, I was debating on rather not not to get Sirius and Dianne together in this chapter but decided against it, I want them to be alone when they do...man it killed me not to make Sirius kiss her, but it will come soon, so will James and Lily, first Lily has to admit her feelings to herself before she says anything...but I have some ideas for the next chapter but not alot...oh and if any of you were wondering my last penname was HarryPottersGirlForLife...I changed it to this I like it better...but I am SOOO sorry this chapter is soooo short...well I promise to update soon...review or no chapter...

XoXoXo

- Diamond


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey guys sorry it took me soo long! I just haven't had the time to write but I'm on now, I didn't get a lot of reviews for my last chapter, I hope I get some for this one! I hope you guys are enjoying my story!

James and Lily were walking down the grounds a

"So Lily, what made you change your mind about me?" asked James

"What do you mean, I still think you an arrogant git" teased Lily

James frowned

"James I was joking, but really what do you mean?" asked Lily

"I meant, how come your being nice to me?" he asked

"Hmm, I dunno, same reason your not being a git to me today." Said Lily shrugging

James nodded "well I just thought it was time for a change" James said taking a seat under an oak tree

Lily smiled and sat down next to him

Holly and Remus were walking out of the portrait that led back into the corridor.

"So Holly, where do you want to go now?" he asked

"how bout' we go to the common room for a little while?" asked Holly

"sure." Said Remus holding out his arm for Holly to take

Holly smiled and blushed a little linking her arm with his

Dianne and Sirius were still in the garden talking with each other

Sirius led Dianne to a bench in the middle of a bush of flowers surrounding them

"So Sirius, why don't you give me some hints to who you like?" asked Dianne

"I will if you will" said Sirius raising his eyebrows

"how bout' we ask five questions each?" asked Dianne

"Ok sounds fair, you ask first" Sirius said making himself comfortable in the bench

"Ok, first question, how long have you known her?" Dianne asked

"Since my first day of school" Sirius answered "ok my turn, what color hair does he have?" he asked

"Black" Dianne said glancing at his hair for a moment

"Its not James is it?" asked Sirius a little worried

"No, of course not!" said Dianne a little grossed out

"Ok but that doesn't count as a question" said Sirius "your turn"

"Ok um question number two" Dianne said thinking "ummm, what's her name?"

Sirius laughed "I'll tell you if you tell me"

"I can't"

"How come?"

"Because I don't think he feels the same" she said looking at the ground

"You never know what he'll say"

"Your turn" said Dianne looking up

"Is he a marauder?" he asked

"yes- I mean" said Dianne catching herself, _now he'll know its him because I already said it wasn't James and Remus doesn't have black hair! i am such an idiot!_

Sirius' eyes went wide "is it_ me_?" he asked

Dianne looked up "I'll tell you when you tell me who you like" she said with a little bit pf hope in her eyes

"If I tell you, you cant tell her" Sirius teased a little

"Pinky promise" said Dianne holding out her pinky

Sirius took it and whispered "you."

Dianne smiled and looked him in the eyes "I like you too"

"Dianne?" Sirius asked

"Yeah?" answered Dianne

"Will you go out with me?" he asked his pinky still linked with hers

Dianne nodded and smiled real big

Sirius smiled and leaned in to kiss her

Dianne let him come and his mouth covered hers

A/N: Hey guys sorry this is such a short chapter, but atleast I got Sirius and Dianne together! Well remember R&R!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N hey guys, I AM SOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! Well….writers block will do that to ya…….but I am really pleased with my reviews! I am going to try to write longer chapters and quicker too! Well anyways I hope you are all enjoying my first fan fic! I think I am going to write a Harry/Ginny one and Remus/OC soon! Well heres the next chappie ENJOY!!!

James and Lily were sitting under the oak tree still talking "so, Lily what do you think our love struck friends are doing at this very moment?" asked James.

"Hmm well I think Remus and Holly are blushing and Dianne and Sirius are snogging" said Lily joking completely about Dianne and Sirius, but little did she know that was exactly what they were doing.

James laughed "that makes me curious" he said with a smirk

Lily rolled her eyes "when are you not curious?" she asked

"good point" he said with a laugh "so…" he said trying to start a conversation

Lily bit her lip _he better not_ she thought to herself _I swear if he asks me out again…._

"its getting late, wanna go back to the castle?" he asked Lily

Lily smiled in relief "sure."

Holly and Remus made it to the common room, their arms still linked…

They went and took a seat on the couch facing the fire.  
"Remus, how long have we been friends?" asked Holly staring into the fire  
"Since the first day of school" said Remus automatically

_**Flash Back**_

_Holly had just said good-bye to her mum and dad and headed onto the train. She sat in an empty compartment and looked out of the window. She was a pureblood but she didn't really have any friends. She saw a red headed girl stumble into her compartment "I'm sorry but May I sit here?" she asked her_

_Holly smiled and nodded "yeah sure, but what's your hurry?"_

"_Ugh, this annoying boy won't quit trying to kiss me" she said with disgust_

"_Yeah well that can be a problem" Holly said with a chuckle_

_Lily smiled and held out her hand "well I'm Lily Evans"  
"Holly Rose" she said shaking Lily's hand_

_Minutes later the train was gliding down the tracks.  
Holly heard the trolley that had every sort of sweet you could think of and stepped out of the compartment to get something to eat._

_She was to busy counting out enough money for a licorice wand she didn't notice a sandy blond haired boy standing in front of her. She accidentally ran into him and stumbled on the floor "I'm sorry" she apologized looked up at the handsome boy_

_He just smiled and helped her up "hello. I'm Remus Lupin" he greeted her smiling at her clumslyness "Holly Rose" she greeted him_

_**End flash back**_

Ever since that first day of school on the train Holly had liked Remus.

"oh yeah I remember now, I ran into you and I fell over" Holly said with a laugh  
Remus smiled "yep, and we have been friends ever since, and James has liked Lily ever since" he said with a laugh, and finished in his head _And I've liked you ever since,_ but he didn't dare say it out loud.

Dianne and Sirius broke apart a few minutes later, but what seemed like hours.  
Dianne looked up at Sirius and smiled, he smiled back at her. It wasn't like any girl Sirius had ever kissed, which is a miracle for Sirius, because well….he was Sirius Black. But maybe he was finally ready to grow up, and not be such a player. You never know what could happen. Sirius had liked Dianne since the first day of school after all. And as did Dianne.

_**Flash Back  
**__Dianne had just said good-bye to her parents and she walked up to the train, she stepped up, but couldn't quite lift her suit case up. Her mom and dad wasn't looking, but a young 11 year old boy, with messy black hair that drooped down his eyes came up to her and asked "Do you need help with that?" pointing at her suitcase Dianne smiled gratefully "yeah thanks" she thanked "No problem" he said lifting it up beside her feet on the train.   
He stepped up on the train beside her and raised his hand for her to shake it "I'm Sirius Black." He greeted   
"Dianne Leeves" she greeted him shaking his hand  
He was going to ask her if she wanted to sit with him, but when he looked back at her, she was already stepping into a compartment_

_**End flash back**_

A/N: yeah I know, another short chapter. Sorry, but writers Block will do that to ya, If you have any suggestions for the next chappie just, well, suggest them! I love you all, and I will love you more if you review for me! It's the little pretty button at the bottom!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everybody, I was disappointed in my last chapter because I only got one review! I hope more people review for this chapter. Enjoy!

And I know this flashback probably belonged in the last chapter, but here it is anyway.

And a special thanks to Loudie (theusualdreamer) for reviewing!

Lily smiled as they walked up towards the common room. She wondered if she really were starting to have feelings for him. She pushed aside the feeling for now.

James smiled to himself, Lily really wasn't like any other girl he had known. That was one of the prime reasons he had liked Lily since the 1st day of school in their 1st year on the train.

_**Flash Back**_

James Potter had just said good-bye to his parents and was carrying his suit case towards the train. He saw a glimpse of red hair, and when she turned around, he saw the most buetiful face he had every seen, plus he was only 11, but then again he was James Potter. He automatically switched to git mode and walked towards her "Hello, I'm James Potter" he greeted her with his famous lopsided Potter grin.

Lily looked up at him and smiled "erm, I'm Lily Evans" she said to him twisted her hair behind her ear.

James smiled and said without realizing it "you're really cute"

Lily blushed, as of being a red head and said "er, thank…you…you are….too" she stuttered out

James leaned down to kiss her but Lily realized what he was doing and moved away

"you git, what are you doing!" she scowled at him and ran towards the train with her trunk,

And she stumbled into a compartment.

_**End Flashback**_

Lily smiled, appearently also remembering the flashback and blushed, she felt like an idiot right now for some reason.

James felt like a real idiot remembering what had happened on platform 9 ¾.

"So, Lily, do you think that I've changed since our first day of school" he said with a chuckle.

Lily laughed "well, not much" she joked

James pretended to be offended "why Lily, I was a mere boy of 11, I must have changed since then"

Lily laughed "Well, you don't try to kiss me anymore, If that's what you mean"

"Yeah, I learnt that the hard way" James said rubbing his head, like it still hurt from the time Lily threw a big big book at him, and books do hurt, just ask James Potter.

Lily laughed, and the feeling came back in her stomach, and it felt like a big knot formed in her stomach "oh yeah, sorry about that" she said referring to the book she once through at his head

James smiled "no big" he said with the famous lopsided Potter grin, which if you really ever pay attention, he never flashed the Potter lopside grin to any other girl, except Lily.

Lily smiled at his grin and it felt like it made the knot grow in her stomach.

Remus looked up and saw James and Lily walk through the portrait and Lily stumbled in, as usual.

Holly looked up at them and smiled.

Remus was half relieved, because when Holly was around, he never really knew how to act around her

"Hey guys," James said smiling as they came through the portrait, catching Lily as she almost fell "Have we missed anything……important." he smiled at them

Remus coughed "n-no." he stuttered

Holly smiled "No of course not, we wouldn't want to miss a second of watching you two love birds." she said with a grin

Lily shot her a glare "We are NOT" she started but didn't get to finish her sentence because Dianne and Sirius just walked in, Sirius's arm was around her waist and both of Dianne's arms were wrapped around his, and they were laughing at something.

James', Lily's, Remus', and Holly's jaw all dropped. Not that there weren't suspecting they would get together, but it was really sudden.

As they walked in, they saw their friends faces, looked at each other and started laughing even harder then they were before.

"Hey guys" Sirius said casually walking over towards the couch and unwrapping his arm around from hers and Dianne sat on his lap, for some reason they were acting like they had been going out for a long time. But they had liked each other for a long time.

"um Hey" James was the first to talk in the group. "So you two…..?" he asked

Dianne and Sirius looked at each other and nodded and said simultaneously "yep."

Lily grinned "FINALLY" they all yelled

Dianne felt a little pink rise to her face, but not enough to notice, Sirius just grinned and whispered so low anybody but Dianne could barely hear him "yep, finally"

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I still have a little bit of writers block. I just finished the chapter; maybe I can find a good ending to it soon in a few more chapters, like 3 or 4 more. Well R&R please!


	8. Chapter 8

**A Plan of Two**

Chapter eight

James Potter rolled over as something hit him on the head. James groaned and rolled over, not bothering to open his eyes, "whatyouwant?" he murmered.

"James, it's time for classes, so get your butt up." Sirius said hitting James with the pillow again and ran downstairs like, apparently very hyper.

"Well at least he's happy." James murmured rolling out of bed, and accidentally feel on the floor, "shit." He muttered under his breath.

"Now your never going to win Lily with that mouth." Remus said with a raise of his eyebrows as he pulled a tan shirt over his head.

James shrugged, "not likely, I've been chasing after her for five years Moony, I think I'm finally getting the message."

"Well look at it this way Prongs, Sirius had been chasing Dianne for five years, and looked how things turned out." He said with a shrug and started walking downstairs.

-------

James sat in potions class, almost asleep on his desk.

"Mr.Potter, Mr.Potter!" Slughorn yelled, snapping James out of his daydream.

"Wazza?" He said snapping his head up and looking around dazedly.

"I asked you what the difference between a werewolf and an animagus." Slughorn said with his hands on his hips and his face red.

James almost choked but answered casually, "the difference is animaguses can change at will but werewolves have no choice or control what they into or when." He said without a stutter.

Slughorn looked a bit taken aback, "Well…yes..yes it is.. ten points to Gryffindor!" He announced and started writing the homework assignment on the board.

"I don't see why Gryffindor gets points just because, _Potter_, got an answer right." Severus Snape complained, spitting James's last name like venom.

"Maybe you'll get some points awarded to Slytherin when you wash your hair and get a date." James said with a shrug.

"JAMES!" Lily yelled from across the room.

"What it's the truth!" James shouted with standing up.

Snape had enough and stood up taking out his wand. He glared at James worthy enough to kill and started shouting, "AVADA KEDA-!"

A/N: SO SO SOOO SORRY I haven't updated in FOREVER! Also I hope you don't hate me for leaving this chapter on a cliff hanger seeing as it's the first chapter in forever. I've just been SOO busy. But I hope I still have readers!

You know what rhymes with I LOVE YOU?

REVIEW!!!!


End file.
